1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the production of gluten and starch from wheat, rye or barley. More particularly this invention relates to the grain milling step of the method wherein suitable endosperm fractions are produced from the raw grain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to a method for the production of starch and gluten from wheat, rye, or barley, whereby endosperm fractions from the milling are dispersed in water and the dispersion is separated, by centrifuging, into a heavy fraction rich in starch and a light fraction which is rich in gluten, and whereby the light fraction is treated at an elevated temperature until the gluten forms filiform agglomerates, and these agglomerates are then enlarged by the addition of water and by intensive processing of the liquid mixture.
A process of this kind offers considerable advantages as compared to conventional methods where a dough or paste is made. It requires little time, there are no losses in dry substance, and water consumption is much less. As compared to more recent methods without dough or paste production, there is the advantage of a higher yield in gluten. The purity and the quality of this gluten are considerably better than heretofore.
This method was set forth in the German disclosure DT-OS No. 2,345,129.